When You Need Me
by Maaike-OUAT
Summary: Some Daddy Charming feels, based on the events of the first three episodes of season 3 (possible SPOILERS). I miss these father-daughter scenes on the show, don't you? Charming-family feels later on in the story. (Changed to M-rating due to explicite mentions of physical and sexual abuse in later chapters).
1. Chapter 1

**Some Daddy Charming feels, based on the events of the first three episodes of season 3 (possible SPOILERS). I miss these father-daughter scenes on the show, and that's why I decided to write an one- potential two- or three shot. Depending on how you like it :) So please leave a review, pretty please ****:)**

**All mistakes are mine. I don't own anything either :) **

* * *

Emma had noticed over the last few days that her dad closed himself off from everyone. It didn't bother her at first, he probably needed a break from being around Regina and Hook. That's what she initially thought at least.

But it had happened more often today that David left the group, and Emma knew that he just made up excuses to be on his own. She saw it in his eyes, and it started to bother her.

When Snow and Regina were preparing dinner, she sneaked off to find her dad. But of course, that didn't go unnoticed.

''Emma? Where're you going?'' asks Snow.

''I'll be right back,'' answers the blonde and she shows her mother, what hopefully is, a reinsuring smile.

* * *

Finding David sitting against the trunk of a tree, she doesn't say a word and lowers herself down to sit next to him.

Her father is throwing pebbles in the creek in front of him and has a distant look in his eyes.

Emma feels that something's up, but she doesn't know how to ask him. The naturalness of how she had learned to talk with her mother, didn't count for when she was talking with her dad. They just hadn't had the time yet to bond with one another properly. Besides, she got the feeling that her father was as much of a talker as herself. Great…

David's sweating, and the drops on his face are shining in the light of the full moon.

The blonde is still thinking about a way to talk to her dad, when she suddenly feels his hand on her shoulder. She looks up and sees the pain and worry reflected in his eyes.

''Are you okay?'' asks David.

''I wanted to ask you the same question,'' replies Emma.

He pushes back a lock of hair behind her ear. ''I'm fine Emma. Really,'' he adds when he notices that his daughter doesn't believe him.

''Superpower, remember?'' asks the blonde. ''I can see that you're lying. And you're closing yourself off from the rest of the group so often. What's going on?''

''Nothing for you to worry about.'' He gives her a small smile.

''Is it Mary Margaret? Is something wrong with her?''

''Oh no, Emma, nothing is wrong with her. Everything's fine.''

A silence arises as none of the two knows anything to say.

''We probably should get back. Dinner is ready soon,'' says the blonde as she gets up and starts returning to the camp.

''Hey Emma?''

''Yeah?'' she answers as she turns around.

''Maybe we can just sit here for another few minutes, and, I don't know, talk maybe? I just don't know… Well, I'm not really good at these things.''

His daughter takes a deep breath before answering. ''That's okay. Neither am I.'' Slowly she returns and sits back down on the forest floor.

Suddenly there's a lot of wind, and the blonde's hair sweep up dangerously.

On the one hand she's glad that her father wants to talk with her. It's something she has wished for her entire life. On the other hand, it scares her, because they've never had a serious conversation before.

It's like her father can read her mind. ''I know we never got the chance to talk before. I just want you to know that if me and your mother were able to change history, we would do it in a heartbeat. You didn't deserve the youth you were given Emma.''

''I thought we went over this already?'' asks the blonde a little uneasy. She moves nervously, and can't seem to find a comfortable sitting position.

''I know, we did, but Snow always did the talking. I wanted to have said it too. To make sure that you know that I completely feel the same way.''

''It's okay, I know you do. And I'm sorry too.''

''Why're you sorry?''

Emma looks at David and sees that he really has no clue what she's apologizing for. ''Mary Margaret didn't tell you, did she?''

''She didn't tell me what?'''

Emma is somehow relieved that her mother didn't tell David about her revelations earlier. She also knows that it's now or never. If she doesn't tell him now, she probably will never find the courage again to do so. Taking a deep breath, she continues. ''The reason why I got the map to work, is because I admitted who I really am.'' She's afraid to look at David, so she faces her shoes. Her knees are pulled up to her chest. ''I'm… I'm an orphan.'' She waits anxiously for her father's reaction. It's silent for a while, and a sudden sense of fear overwhelms her.

Then her father starts to whisper. ''We were too late weren't we?'' His sound of voice becomes louder, and he scratches his throat. ''We came into your life when it was too late.''

She looks up at him and sees the pain, but also understanding. ''I'm sorry.''

''You don't have to apologize kid. I understand, and I'm going to try my very best to change the way you feel.'' He lays his hand over his daughter's knee.

She didn't expect this reaction at all. She had expected him to be disappointed, angry, confused or hurt, maybe everything at the same time, but nothing like this. Not the understanding that he's displaying. ''I know that you and Mary Margaret are doing your best and you'll continue to do so. And I really appreciate it. I really do. It's just, I need some more time. The majority of my life I've been alone, surviving on my own, having to fight for everything.''

Emma sees that these words touch her father, but he's trying to contain his reaction.

She decides to continue anyway. ''Too much has happened to just accept you as my parents right away. I still feel like the girl I was before. Alone. An orphan. That hasn't changed. And apparently, that's the only truth to it, cause it got the map to work, didn't it?''

Emma's attempt to lighten the air hasn't gone unnoticed by David, but he can't help to feel extremely sad. His little girl is suffering, and he can't be the father he wishes to be for her, because she's not ready yet. What if he never gets to experience having a proper father-daughter relationship with her? What if he dies before they find Henry?

If all the heartache didn't remind him enough about the dreamshade wound and the inescapable death that surely will follow, a throbbing pain in his chest makes it even worse.

He clenches his fists in an attempt to suppress the pain, and sends his daughter another smile. ''I'm so proud of you, do you realize that?''

''Why?'' asks Emma, as her cheeks turn red in embarrassment.

''For everything you've done, for everything you fought for and for everything you've accomplished. For being the best daughter a father could ever ask for.''

''You're just saying that because you feel obligated to do so,'' says the blonde softly.

Forgetting all about the pain in his chest, David takes both of his daughter's hands and squeezes it gently. '''No Emma, I'm not saying these things because of that. I mean it. Every word of it!'' He can't hold back the tears that are forming behind his eyes.

''Are you crying? I didn't realize you were a such a cry baby.''

David knows that the only way Emma knows how to deal with difficult situations like this is to either run away or to be sarcastic. He's happy that she chose for the latter this time and didn't run away. ''So there's much more you can learn about me,'' he says with a grin and glistering eyes.

''It seems so,'' she says, while fidgeting on the edges of her tank top.

Without thinking, David kisses the top of his daughter's head.

Surprisingly, she doesn't even flinch under her father's touch.

He decides to take the risk and puts an arm around Emma's shoulders. When he feels her leaning in, it's one of the most incredible feelings he has ever experienced. This should never stop, he can't imagine not being able to not be there for her. Not being able to hold her when she needs comfort. Not being able to talk to her. To tell her that he loves her. He can't leave her! She needs him! He left her already as a baby, history's not allowed to repeat itself. He needs to stay alive! For his baby girl. His family is the only reason why he keeps on fighting.

He didn't notice that he had started crying again, until Emma places her hand on his cheek.

''Hey David, it's okay. We'll get through this. You and Mary Margaret keep telling me that over and over again, and now it's my turn to tell you. We'll save Henry together, and then we'll leave this godforsaken place.''

_You have no idea how much I want that to be true_, he thinks, but instead he says: ''We will Emma. We will.''

Their moment together is rudely being disrupted by his wife's voice in the distance. ''Charming? Emma? Dinner is ready!''

''I guess we should get back,'' says Emma once again.

''I'll be right there,'' answers her father.

* * *

When Emma, Snow, Regina and Hook all have a roasted piece of what looks like some sort of fruit, they hear a deafening scream coming from deeper in the jungle.

''Charming!'' cries Snow in terror.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Would you like to see more, or is this enough? Please let me know. Reviews are much appreciated :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so, so much for all the follows, favorites and AMAZING reviews! Seriously, I can't explain how overwhelmed I was with your reactions to this story. That's why I decided to continue. And before you start reading, I must apologize. This chapter became more emotional than I was expecting it to be...**

**Again, all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything :)**

* * *

_If you miss me, I'll be there__  
__To brush the sunlight from your hair__  
__I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you__  
__If you need me I'll be there__  
__And when this dirty world has been cold to you__  
__I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you__  
__And when those mean days come along__  
__We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on__  
__So if you need me just call my name_

___**When You Need Me – Bruce Springsteen**_

* * *

''Everyone stay here!'' says Hook, while he makes his way into the jungle.

He could've known that it was a hopeless task to keep Snow and Emma away from the Prince. Within seconds they're running behind him.

''Please,'' he says with pleading eyes, ''please wait here. I'll let you know if he needs you.''

''Don't be ridiculous! That's my husband out there! There's no way that I'm not coming with you.''

There's this determined look in the brunettes eyes, that Emma knows sure isn't Mary Margaret's. This is Snow White. Her mother Snow White.

Regina is watching them warily and sends a questioning gaze Hook's way.

He in return sends her a look that she hopefully understands.

And she does. The former Queen knows he's serious, and she quickly waves her arms so that Snow and Emma are standing nailed to the floor.

''Regina, what the hell!'' yells Emma furiously. Both her and her mother are trying to get loose, but without success.

''What are the two of you doing?!'' cries Snow.

''Sorry love, just fulfilling your husband's wishes.'' Without another word the Captain disappears in the dark jungle.

Another deafening scream sounds out of the forest.

''Charming!'' yells Snow again desperately. She's trying to free herself with all the power she has in her body.

It's like her father's scream is penetrating trough Emma's heart. She can't stop the tears from flowing. Why is she getting so emotional all of a sudden? This is nothing like her. ''Regina, free us right now!''

''I'm sorry, I can't do that. You heard the man, he's only fulfilling your father's wishes.'' The brunette backs up slowly until also she's out of sight.

A third shout of agony sounds through the night sky, and that's when it happens. That's when a bright white light surrounds Emma and frees her of the invisible restraints.

''Emma, did you just do that?'' asks Snow with a certain sense of awe in her already panicked voice.

''I think I did, but I've no idea how.'' Quickly the blonde makes her way over to her mother. ''I'll get you out of here too.'' She just has no clue on how to do that.

''There's no time. Please go to your father, he needs us. At least you can go to him now. Quickly! Go!'' she adds as she sees that her daughter is doubting about what she should do.

Emma nods slowly and gives her mother's hand a soft squeeze. ''I'll be back as soon as possible,'' she yells over her shoulder as she makes her way into the jungle.

* * *

When Emma arrives at the clearing where she and her father just sat half an hour ago, she only sees Hook's back. It looks like he's bent over something. Or over someone.

The Captain apparently had heard her footsteps, because he quickly gets up and makes his way over to her. At the same time he tries to block the sight of what's behind him. ''Emma how…?'' He shakes his head. '''Never mind. You really have to get back love. Your father doesn't want this.''

Emma is completely confused. ''What doesn't he want?! What the hell are you hiding from me? Let me through! Let me through,'' she yells again, as she's trying to break loose from Hook's grip.

The Captain's holding her arms, and pushing her back gently, but with determination. ''Please lass, don't do this.''

''I've to get through. What the hell are you doing?'' She's trying to wrestle her way out, but isn't strong enough. ''Let. Me. Go. Now!''

The look in the blonde's eyes would've scared the worst creature on earth, and Hook knows there's no other way than to let her go. So that's what he does. He sends an apologizing look to Charming before he returns back to camp. He wants to give the two some space. There's nothing he can do anyway.

* * *

''Emma, please no, go away, I don't want you to see me like this.'' Charming is lying on the ground with his hand on his chest. His blouse is ripped open, and sweat is streaming down his face and his chest. His daughter can't see him like this. Can't see him die like this. ''Please, Emma, I beg you, please go away!''

Emma throws herself onto the ground next to him. ''David, what happened?!'' Taking both of his hands, she sees that he doesn't even want to look at her.

This is not the way how it's supposed to end. He even hasn't been given any time with his daughter. He had to give her up 29 years ago, and now he has to give her up again. No, not giving her up. He's leaving her. Like how he left her when she was just an innocent baby girl. The least he can do is being honest with her now.

With clenched teeth out of agony he takes a deep breath. ''It's the Dreamshade poison Emma. I've been infected with it.''

_Dreamshade. Dreamshade. _The word echoes through Emma's mind, as like the poison's spreading inside her too.

Hook's words repeat in her head. _''I used a concentrated dose on Gold. In its natural form, death will be much slower and far more painful.'' _Reality is, they can't do anything against it.

It's like the nightmares she had as a child return to her. This is how her father's going to leave her. She'll lose a parent. Again.

Emma clenches onto Charming's blouse. ''No. No dad, you can't do this to me! Do you hear me? You can't do this to me! ''

Images of her youth are flashing through her mind. Images of every time she got send back to the orphanage. When her foster parents couldn't take care of her anymore. When they abused her. Images of the times in primary school when she got bullied, because she didn't have 'real' parents. All the bad memories of her youth that she had successfully been suppressing all those years, arise again, and hit her with full force.

When he finally dares to look at her, David sees that his little girl is completely panicked. Some of her beautiful blonde locks are sticking to her face, and she has a bewildered look in her eyes.

This is such a moment again he realizes. A moment when his daughter needs him. She even had called him 'dad' again.

He moves his hands from his chest and grabs Emma's arms. ''Hey, hey. Can you take a deep breath for me Emma? Can you do that for me?''

The blonde seems surprised that her father's trying to comfort her. She needs to help him, it shouldn't be the other way around. But she doesn't stop him. Instead she looks into his eyes, and somehow, the deep blue irises and his touch calm her.

David's trying to ignore the physical pain the best way he can. When he sees that Emma relaxes a bit, he decides that it's time to explain her about his plan. ''I didn't want to tell you and Snow about this, because I thought I'd have enough time to figure out how to fix this. Hook was going to help me with that. He has spent so much time on this island, that I figured he must know a way to get me out of this mess.''

Those words light an angry fire inside of the blonde. ''And you decided, just like that, not to tell us? Or did you just forget about it in all the commotion?'' asks Emma sarcastically. How could he hide this from her and her mother? What was he thinking?

''I just didn't want to put you and Snow through this. I thought I could fix it before you two would ever find out. You've enough things to worry about. You didn't need anything else on your mind.''

''Oh, so you thought we would just ignore your screams of pain and agony?'' snorts the blonde.

''I didn't know the poison would find its way so quickly through my system,'' whispers David, looking down now. The pain is killing him, and he feels like he's going to pass out any second. ''I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''

Emma's defense system is high up again. ''Well there's no way I'm going to let you just die on me like that. I'm going to get Hook and he better gives us something to work with.'' She sniffs once more and wipes away her tears. ''Because that's what we do right? We save each other.''

''Not this time Emma.'' David still doesn't dare to look at his daughter. ''Hook just told me that there's nothing that can be done.'' He takes a deep breath, because he knows that what he's going to say next will hurt her just as much as it hurts him. ''I only have a few days left, weeks at most.''

'''No! No dad, I won't accept that!'' she moves away from him, and although her voice sounds furious, her eyes reflect terror. ''There's always a solution. We've faced worse things before. And remember what Henry always says: good always wins.'' The thought of Henry makes her feel like having a lump in her throat.

His little girl, so much like her mother. He moves closer to her, cause he needs to feel her. Needs to comfort her. He tries to sit up straight and cups her cheek. ''Emma I love you. I would never leave you if I had a choice. But this time, the choice's not mine.''

But the blonde doesn't want to hear any of it. She's protecting herself from the pain by thinking of possible solutions. ''No, no, no! There must be a way. Regina can help with her magic? Or when Gold gets back, he can help. Maybe Hook doesn't know what he's saying. Maybe he hasn't spent enough time on this island to learn about cures for this.'' The moment she says these words out loud, she knows that it's ridiculous to think this way. Regina and Gold's power aren't strong enough. Snow had to kill someone to be able to cure Gold. And he only got a small dose of the poison. Is it really going to happen then? Is she really going to lose her father again?

She shakes her head and buries her head into her father's shoulders. ''Dad, don't leave me. Don't leave me.'' The words are like a mantra that she repeats constantly.

And the only thing Charming can do is holding his little girl in his arms.

* * *

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this chapter as well! And yes, there will be a third chapter ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Guys, seriously, I'm almost getting an heart attack everytime I look at the amount of views this story has gotten so far. THANK YOU so much for your support! Wow!**

**Okay, so this chapter is pretty Emma focused. I hope you like it, and also if you don't like it, please let me know in a review :)**

**Again, all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything.**

* * *

**_When you need me call my name_**  
**_'cause without you my life just isn't the same_**  
**_'cause when this world kicked me around_**  
**_You picked me up off the ground_**  
**_So if you need me I'll be there_**

**When You Need Me - Bruce Springsteen**

* * *

They stay like that for a while, until Charming gets too exhausted and falls back onto the cold forest floor.

''I'm getting you something warmer. I'm sure that Mary Margaret has a sweater or something in that backpack of hers,'' says Emma as she wipes away some tears.

The moonlight sheds a ghost-like glow on the Prince's already pale face.

''Please stay Emma,'' she hears as she's on the verge of walking away. She feels her father tugging on her hand, begging her to stay. It makes her heart drop. She sends him a small smile and sits back down. ''I can't just leave you lying here like this in the cold.''

''Please just sit with me for a little bit. I don't… I don't want Snow to find out yet.''

Emma nods slowly. She understands what he means. The moment she decided to go back to the camp to get something warmer for her father to wear, she knew she had to face her mother. What was she supposed to tell her? '_'Hey mom, after losing your husband so many times in the past, and finding him again, you're going to lose him for forever now. Cause he's going to die.'' _ Her heart is breaking into little pieces only thinking about it.

Charming's eyes are red-rimmed and glazy. However, there's an unmistakable sign of unconditional love in them as well. It may be for all the wrong reasons, but his strong and powerful daughter is finally letting her walls down, and he couldn't be more happier with that. In a weird and macabre way it's like the poison has given him something positive as well. He's getting time together with his daughter. Not just a brief moment, but actual time to bond.

Emma kneels back down with her father again and rips off a part of her tank top. She dips the piece of fabric into the cold water of the creek and pats the Prince's forehead with it slowly. The blonde feels the heat radiating from her father's head. She knows that his fever's rising rapidly.

Neverland has a weird sort of influence on everyone involved, but on Emma probably the most. While she's patting her father's head with the piece of clothing, she feels more vulnerable than ever before. It's like she's faced with her childhood all over again. It's like she's even reliving parts of it. The emotions definitely feel real and resemble the ones she felt as a kid. Feelings of powerlessness, weakness, fear and confusion have fought their way up to the surface again, willingly to take over her body.

The image of that young boy she almost killed earlier is impressed in her memory, and she's sure she'll never forget the look he had in his eyes. The gaze of an orphan, there's no other way to put it. It was like she was looking in a mirror, seeing her own eyes reflected in his. Yes, Neverland has a bizarre sort of influence on her, no doubt about it.

She tries to shake off the feelings and smiles at her father, who returns it gratefully.

There's so much Charming still wants to know about his daughter. Still wants to learn from her. ''Emma…'' he whispers hoarsely .

''Yeah?'' Somehow the blonde has a feeling where this is going.

''Can you maybe tell me things about your past? About your childhood, your youth? Or even things about when you and your mother were back in the Enchanted Forest? Just anything. I know I don't have much time left and…''

She knows it's the least she can do for him. To at least tell him something about her before he… before he…

After a short moment of silence, the Prince scrapes his voice. ''I'm sorry Emma, I shouldn't have asked you. I know it must be too painful for you to…''

The blonde grabs his hand before he can say anything else. ''No dad, no, I want to tell you the stories about my past. I just don't know where to begin…''

She couldn't have given him a better gift than this. ''Are you sure you're okay with it? You really don't have to do it because you feel sorry for me. If it's too hard, than don't.''

''It's okay dad, really.'' She gives him another small smile. ''What would you like to hear?''

He sighs in relief. ''Okay then. Maybe you can start at the beginning. What's the first memory you have?''

Emma's glad that he's starting with a question like this. ''The first memory I've is actually a very good one. I think that I was about three years old when my foster parents took me to a fun fair that happened to be in town. We never did those things, because my foster parents weren't exactly rich. That day, my foster dad took me on the carousel ride, and let me pick an animal to sit on. I chose the white horse that was there.''

David smiles at the image of his three-year-old daughter sitting on a white horse, even it's a fake one of a carousel ride.

''My foster mom waited for us at the side,'' Emma continues, ''and me and my dad waved every time we passed her, and she would wave back at us.'' She smiles at the memory. ''I think it was one of the happiest moments I've known. Just as simple as being at a fun fair with my foster parents made me feel like being the most important girl in the world.''

Charming feels a pang of jealousy as he thinks about these other people who were doing his and Snow's job, to raise Emma. He should've be the one sitting on that white horse together with his little girl. Learning her how to ride a real horse. ''How long did you stay with that family?''

''Not very long. I think it was about three months later when I overheard a conversation between my parents and the social worker. I still remember that it was raining outside, and that I was playing with my dolls up in my room. At a sudden moment I got bored and decided to check out what my parents were up to.''

Emma knows that what she's going to tell next will probably going to hurt her father. But she doesn't want to make reality more rose-tinted than it really is. Her father deserves to learn the truth about her.

''So anyway, I walked down the stairs and that's when I saw the social worker sitting on my favorite spot on the couch, talking to my foster parents. Somehow I already got the feeling that something serious was up, so I stayed in the hallway listening to them behind the door. My dad was talking about all this financial stuff of which I hadn't the slightest idea of what it meant, but then I heard the social worker saying something that will always stick with me. Even if I didn't know what all the words meant exactly, I got the message. It was loud and clear.''

''_We've to be realistic here. You barely have enough resources to raise Emma, let alone to raise a child of your own as well. I don't see another option than to take the girl back in and place her at another home.'' _

''That's what she said.''

The Prince's heart is crying for his little girl. At the age of three, she already had to go through so much. He softly squeezes Emma's hands.

''My foster parents were told at the time that they would never have children of their own. They wanted to have children so bad. That's why they decided to take in a foster child. That's when they took me in. Of course it came as a huge surprise to them when my foster mom found out that she was pregnant. But with their financial situation, it was impossible for them to keep me and their own baby at the same time.''

''So that's when you were placed back in the foster system?'' asks her father, although he already knows the answer.

''Yep.'' Emma doesn't really know if she has to continue or not. ''I stayed at an orphanage for about six months before they replaced me again.''

''Did you have friends there at the orphanage?''

''Just a few. Of course I was just very little at the time, and most of the children there were older than me. I also didn't have siblings at the first foster family I stayed at, so it was hard for me to connect with other children. But I did have a few friends there yes. Actually there was this girl who always stood up for me when I got picked at by the older boys. She was only about seven years old, but she wasn't afraid for anyone. She felt like an older sister to me and I really looked up to her.'' Emma smiles at the memory. ''One of the staff members at the orphanage actually always used to call us the Siamese twin sisters, because we never went anywhere without each other.''

A sudden coughing attack interrupts the moment. Charming's body is shaking heavily with every cough. He keeps his hand in front of his mouth, and when he removes it, they both see that his palm is full with drops of blood.

''Dad!'' cries Emma in complete terror.

* * *

**Thanks again for reading! #SaveCharming**


	4. Chapter 4

**Your reviews make me smile, so thank you for that! ****Here's the next installment of When You Need Me. It's short, but I still hope you like it. **

**Mistakes are all mine, and I don't own anything!**

* * *

The coughing fit passed as soon as it came. Charming's throat hurts and he tastes blood in his mouth.

''Dad!'' he hears his daughter calling. As in first instinct, he grabs his daughter's arm with his clean hand and tries to calm her. ''It's okay now Emma, it passed.'' His voice is extremely hoarse and it hurts to swallow.

Emma's breathing slowly calms down. ''But dad… all that blood… I should get mom.''

''No, please, you don't have to do that. It passed. I feel better now.'' He knows that there's no way he can convince his daughter, but somehow Emma seems to accept it. For now at least.

The blonde takes both of his hands and helps him to the creek. It's there where she helps him clean his hands, and helps him to rinse his mouth of the blood residues. She then assists him to lay back down in the grass, making it as comfortable as possible for him.

This nurturing moment touches the Prince. ''Thank you,'' he says before lying back.

''For what?'' asks Emma. She seems sincerely surprised that her father thanks her.

''For everything,'' he answers. These words are coming straight from his heart. ''You're an amazing daughter, and an incredible mother.''

Emma snorts sarcastically. ''I doubt that. I don't know how to be a daughter, let alone how to be a mother.''

That message hits him where it hurts the most. He knows that it's his fault that his little girl never experienced any happiness in her life. He wasn't there for her to be her father, and she never got the chance to be his daughter. Indirectly he blames himself also for the fact that Emma had to give up her son. If she would've grown up with him and Snow, she would be loved. She would've felt worthy and strong. If she would've gone pregnant at an early age, it would've been tough for Emma, but at least she had her parents around, who would've supported her unconditionally.

He sighs deeply. ''I know you feel that way, and it's all our fault.''

The blonde stares into the darkness, which says enough. She doesn't need to state the obvious for him to know that he just had spoken the truth.

The moment before she starts speaking again, you can hear a pin drop. The silence around them is suffocating him.

''I've thought about this for a while. Actually from the moment I found out that you and Mary Margaret were my parents. There was just no time until now to talk about it.''She pulls some grass blades out of the ground, indicating that she's nervous. ''I won't deny that I've always blamed you and mom for making me feel the way I feel. For abandoning me. And even though I want to just forget about it and move on, I'm afraid I simply can't at this point. Too much has happened for me to be able to accept the fact that you're my parents, and just be happy with it.''

His little girl is right. She's completely right, but he can't help the tears that are rolling down his face when he hears the truth. ''I'm sorry Emma. I'm so sorry.'' He's completely devastated.

The blonde presses a soft kiss on the top of his head. ''I know you are.'' After a short silence she runs her fingers through her hair. ''Oh God dad, what a mess did we make of it, didn't we?'' She's trying to smile, but he sees that it's extremely hard on her.

''Yes we did Kid. But we're both here now, and that's all that matters.'' He grabs her hand again, and he's glad that her fingers curl immediately around his.

A few seconds pass before Emma is able to speak again. ''Would you like me to tell you more about my childhood?''

He knows it's causing her to feel awful when she needs to talk about that, but there's that urging need again to get as much pieces of his daughter's puzzle as possible. ''Only if you're up for it.''

She nods slowly. ''Remember that I told you about that girl, my 'Siamese twin sister'?''

He sure did. ''Yes.''

''Well, her name was Jasmine. And after the six months I spent with her at the orphanage, we both got placed into our new homes. Of course we were devastated when we learned that we couldn't live together anymore. She really was my rock, and I only realized it the day when I had to pack a bag and went with this lady from social services. Jasmine had to wait another few days and then she also got placed into a new home.'' Emma takes a deep breath before continuing. ''So anyway, right after I arrived at my new host family, I immediately got the feeling that something wasn't right. As soon as the social worker had left, the fake smile that had been plastered on my foster mom's face the entire time, disappeared. It made place for a grin, that still makes me shiver when thinking of it. She told me that I had to go to my room and stay there until dinner got served. It was ten in the morning.''

''You weren't allowed to come out of your room until dinner time?'' he asks. Rage boils up inside Charming, and he wishes to be able to visit this so-called 'foster mom' and give her a piece of his mind. Another cough rises up, but he beckons his daughter to continue.

She sends him another one of her worried looks before continuing. ''Yes, that was basically how it went every day. I was locked up inside my room, except for when it was time for breakfast, school, and dinner. Only when someone of social services visited to check up on me, she allowed me to go downstairs. I was way too young to go in against her.''

Charming softly rubs his thumb over her hand as a way of support.

Because I never said something, went to school like every other kid, and got just enough food to make me look healthy, social services didn't found out about the abuse for the first years. The thing is, because I had no one to play with at home, I started to misbehave at school. I needed to release some of the energy that I couldn't release at home, and probably some anger too. When I was seven years old, I regularly got into fights at the schoolyard. Jasmine had taught me some tricks at the time, which I gratefully applied to everyone who even dared to look at me. Don't worry,'' she says with a sad smile, ''I didn't stay like that forever.''

''What made you change?'' whispers Charming, feeling a lump in his throat.

''My third foster family.'' She desperately gazes up at the stars, her hands clenched into fists.

He can tell that she's trying everything she can not to break down. ''It's okay, you don't have to tell me if you don't want too.''

''But I want too, that's the thing,'' says Emma, no longer holding back her tears. ''I want to tell you, because you need to know about it. I want to tell you this story too. I just didn't realize it would be this hard.'' Her clenched fists are hitting the cold ground. ''Goddammit, why can't I just tell you this and get it over with already!''

Charming knows he has to interfere before his daughter hurts herself even more. He tries to sit up straight against the trunk of a tree and grabs both of her shoulders. ''Emma! Emma! Look at me! You're not going to put yourself through hell, because I asked you to tell about me your childhood, okay? It's not going to happen.''

The blonde throws her hands up in the air out of frustration. ''It's just that I locked it so far away for all these years, and never told anyone about it except for the police.''

The hairs on the back of his neck are standing up because of her words. The police got involved? What did his little girl had to go through?

He's completely caught by surprise as Emma suddenly lays her head on his chest, leaning in against him, and starts to cry with unstoppable sobs.

He wraps his arms around her petite figure and whispers soothing words. ''It's okay Emma. Dad is here. It's okay.'' He pushes some blonde locks back behind her ear and softly kisses her forehead.

After a few minutes he notices that her breathing has evened out. She has fallen asleep.

Slowly he lays her down on the ground, while he leans back against the tree. Without disturbing her, he puts her head on his legs, so that she at least lies comfortable, and combs with his fingers through her hair.

He couldn't be her father then, but he can at least try to be here for her now.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! Now, I need your honest opinion. I would like to get Snow in at some point, but would you like that, or not? ;) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for letting you wait so long. ****My enormous gratitude as always for all your follows, favorites and reviews. **Here is the fifth installment of When You Need Me. **We're almost reaching the end of this story. **

**Again, all mistakes are mine and I don't own anything. **

* * *

From a distance, it's an extremely moving sight. Her beautiful daughter and incredible husband sleeping next to each other against the trunk of a tree. But Snow knows that something's awfully wrong. They didn't want to keep her from going to her husband for no reason.

She doesn't want to move any closer. If she would, she would be faced with the horrible truth. Something she can't even think about just yet.

But there's a sudden coughing fit of Charming, and Snow is with him in a millisecond.

She pats his head and notices that he's bathing in sweat. ''Charming?'' she whispers sweetly. ''Charming honey?'' again, more worried this time as he doesn't respond immediately. She puts her hand lovingly on his chest and notices once more that he's burning up. A sense of despair paralyzes her.

Slowly, the Prince opens his eyes. ''Snow?'' he asks, completely confused. His voice is not more than a soft whisper. ''What are you doing here?''

A deep sigh of relief escapes the brunette. She didn't even realize that she was holding her breath. Without thinking, she takes her husband's face in her hands to give him a hard, but affectionate kiss.

Although Charming is horrified because of the fact that Snow is here now to witness him die, he forgets all about it as soon as his wife's lips touches his. The softness of her skin, the dimples in her cheeks. He feels it all as his mind is suddenly completely clear. He's not thinking about his misery, not thinking about his daughter being in pain. For this moment in time it's just him and his beloved Snow under the clear, star filled sky.

It's Snow who pulls back first. Tears are in her eyes. ''Charming what happened, what's wrong?''

The Prince shakes his head. He wants to postpone the moment that he has to tell her that he's going to die as long as possible. He wipes away a tear from her beautiful face. ''How did you get here?''

They both whisper as not to wake Emma.

''Do you really think they could hold me captured like that? I demanded them to let me go. It was Hook who started to feel sorry for me. He asked Regina to free me.'' She shakes her head. That's not important. ''Charming, why didn't you tell me something was wrong?! I thought we did everything _together?_'' She puts extra emphasis on the last word.

The tumult around her awakes the blonde. Slowly she opens her eyes, unaware of her surroundings. She had been in a deep, but restless slumber the entire time, so the first thing she feels is her head, aching. She grabs it with both hands and produces a low growling sound.

Both Snow and Charming seem to realize only now again that their daughter is there with them too.

Snow's the first one to be putting a hand over Emma's. ''Are you okay?''

''No I'm not,'' the blonde replies, her eyes closed again. ''Wait, what are you doing here?'' she asks as she's a little more awake.

''Regina let me go,'' is Snow's simple reply. She helps her daughter sitting back up straight before turning her attention back to her husband.

He knows he can't ignore the big, pleading eyes of his wife. He has to tell her.

Emma's eyes shoot from her mother to her father. The moment her father wanted to avoid has finally come, and she doesn't know what to do. She feels absolutely hopeless sitting in between her parents, not capable to fix that what was meant to be. She was supposed to grow closer to either one of her parents. Getting back her son together with them. Leaving this hellhole of an island to go live somewhere their so well-deserved Happily Ever After. She would even move to the Enchanted Forest with them if that would ensure their happy ending. She would move to every land or world for them for crying out loud.

Without a second thought, she opens her arms and embraces both Snow and Charming. ''Don't leave me,'' she whispers so softly that it's almost impossible for her parents to hear.

This movement of her daughter makes the situation even more confusing for the brunette. ''Sweetie, it's okay, no one is going to leave you. We're not going anywhere. I promise.''

Charming holds his daughter for dear life. ''I'm not going to leave you,'' he whispers in her ear.

Emma suddenly pulls back kind of drastically and stands up straight. ''Yes you are! You are going to leave me! Just like how you left me when I was a baby, just like how Neal left me, how Henry left me when he was taken from me. Everyone is leaving me, and it's not going to stop! It's like this ongoing circle where I can't escape from. Everyone is just leaving me. All. The. Time. So don't give me that 'I'm-not-going-to-leave-you'- crap, cause we both know that that's just bullshit. Good can't always win. The statistics of my life are very clear in explaining that good always loses. Always. This is not an exception. There's no magical escape plan here, no miraculous way-out, nothing, do you hear me? So please stop being so infuriating optimistic like, all the time, cause I just can't take it anymore!''

After her rant, Emma takes off as fast as she can. Away from everything. Away from all the pain. From the people who cause her all this misery.

''Emma!'' cries Snow, as she tries to go after her daughter. Her attempts are being stopped by her husband.

''Snow, let her be. She'll be okay.''

The brunette puts a hand in front of her mouth. ''Really? Will she? I've no idea how to comfort my own daughter. It's the first thing a mother learns, and I don't know how.''

''I know. I feel the same way, but she's so upset right now, we have to give her some time.''

She knows he's right. She takes a deep breath and leans into Charming's comforting embrace. When she pulls back it's the feeling of uncertainty that makes her ask the unavailable question. ''Why did I get the feeling that she was talking specifically to you when she said that everyone's leaving her?''

''Snow, I think you have to go sit down.''

* * *

Emma runs through the forest until it feels like her legs are falling from underneath her. She pants heavily and leans against a tree until her breathing has returned to its normal level.

Working out whenever she was upset has always proved to have a calming effect on her. It helps her to clear her mind, and to blow off steam. This time it helps only slightly.

A sudden movement in the bushes next to her, startles her.

When she almost laughs at herself for acting so extremely anxious, it's there again. A rustling sound. She feels a pair of eyes on her back. ''Hey, who's there?'' She turns around her axis to take in her surroundings, but she doesn't see anything. ''Who's there?'' she asks again.

''Psst, here!'' she hears from behind her.

A boy, merely older than Henry, is beckoning her from the bushes. ''Hey!'' he whispers again. ''Here!''

''Who are you?'' asks the blonde as she walks up to him.

''My name is Jeffrey. I'm here to help you.''

* * *

**Thanks for reading! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Because I let you wait the other day for an update, here's a short one :) Please accept my apology ;)**

* * *

Life knows many aspects. It knows joy, grief, happiness, health, sickness, laughter, pain, love, despair, birth and death. Snow has experienced all of these facets of life more intensely than any other.

Life is also as unpredictable as the weather. It can completely change in the blink of an eye. You can embrace it or detest it, the fact remains that a human being only has the slightest of control over it. All these external factors that play a part makes life surprising, but also challenging. Snow White is a pro when it comes to that knowledge.

The twenty-eight-years that she lived in Storybrooke were predictable and quiet. However, she had lived in the haze of the curse, and from the moment she woke up, it was like no time had passed between her life in Storybrooke and her life in the Enchanted Forest. It was the appearance of her adult daughter standing in front of her that had confronted her with the harsh reality of the considerable amount of time that actually had passed. Time that she never could get back. Lost time. She even has a grandson now.

Here on the dark island, where she's together with her husband and daughter, she had often imagined how life could've been when the curse had never happened. How Charming and she would've witnessed every important and less-important step of their daughter's life. How they could've shared the happy and less happy moments together. How they could've laughed with each other, and cry with each other.

But apparently it wasn't meant to be. Not then, not now, and certainly not in the future.

All the values and beliefs she was taught from a young age are thrown overboard by this simple fact. That her husband is dying, and that there's nothing that can stop it. Not magic, not True Love's Kiss. Nothing.

''But there must be something. Something we can do. I'm not giving up on you Charming,'' cries the brunette. ''If you died, I would not be able to move on.''

He doesn't want to hear his strong wife say this. He grabs her hands and looks at her intensely, trying to get through. ''You must. I want you to move on, to continue to be happy.''

''How can you even ask me that? I can't live without you. I need you. Your daughter _needs _you.'' All the strength seems to float out of her body. She puts her head on her husband's shoulders and let's out all of the frustration and pain.

He whispers soothing words in her ear and rubs small circles on her back, not knowing what else he can do to take some of the pain away. He kisses the temple of her head and lets her cry. ''You and Emma are going to get through this, I promise. You two are going to save Henry and move on. It is possible Snow, you'll learn how to be happy again, although it now seems unimaginable. You and Emma are the two strongest women I know, and you'll get through this. Together.''

* * *

Emma has pointed her knife on the throat of the boy. ''How do you think you can help me? I don't even know you?'' she asks.

''No, you don't know me, but I certainly do know you. And your parents. Snow White and Prince Charming. Am I right?'' answers Jeffrey.

The blonde nods slowly.

''And you're in some serious trouble. You're trying to save your son, but at the same time, your father is deathly ill.''

''How do you know all of this?'' Emma's still very suspicious about this young boy.

''Because I've been following you and the rest of your travel companions ever since you set foot on this island.''

''How do I know you're not just Peter Pan in disguise? I know he loves to play these kind of mind games.'' Her knife is still pointed on Jeffrey's throat and her eyes follow his every movement.

''You don't. But what if I tell you that I know how to save your father?'' When Emma doesn't answer: ''Come on, what do you have to lose?'' He doesn't look like he's scared or worried at all. There's even a grin playing on his face.

Emma sighs. She indeed doesn't have anything to lose, as she feels that she already lost almost everything. ''How can you help me?''

''First, put away that knife, it tickles my neck,'' answers Jeffrey.

Emma pulls back the knife, but doesn't lose sight of the boy.

''That's much better. Now, I need you to follow me.'' He starts to walk to the different direction Emma just came from. He doesn't look back, assuming that the blonde will follow anyway.

''Hold on!'' says Emma as she walks fast to catch up with him. ''Hold on!'' she says again, grabbing his shoulder. ''What do you get out of this? Why do you want to help me?''

Jeffrey turns around and looks straight in her eyes. ''Because I want to leave this place as much as you do. And you're going to help me with that.''

''I thought no one wanted to leave this place?'' asks Emma.

''I'm not 'everyone,' and I sure do want to leave this island. Unlike the other boys here, I do have parents at home who love me and who are waiting for me.''

Emma sees that the boy is speaking the truth. As soon as he starts speaking about his parents, there's this gloomy gaze staring back at her. He really misses his parents. ''Where do we have to go?''

''Follow me, I know this place where we can get the cure for your father's disease.'' He shakes his head. ''Oh my sincerest apologies. Did I just say 'we?' Well, that's not right. I meant 'you' of course.''

''Wait, why me?'' asks Emma wary.

''Because you are the product of True Love of course,'' replies Jeffrey matter of factly. ''There's only one person in all the Lands who can save your father. And that person is _you_.''

* * *

**Thank you for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry it took so long for me to update this story. I hope that the fact that this chapter is a little bit longer than previous ones, makes up for it ;)**

**As always, I hope you enjoy the chapter, and please let me know your thoughts.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just this profile.**

* * *

''We're here,'' says Jeffrey.

''And where's here?'' asks Emma.

They've arrived at an opening in the dense jungle that Neverland is known for. At one side, there's a high and steep waterfall. Its water is dropping deadly into a small lake that has a purple color.

''Welcome to the Lake of Reflection. It's the best kept secret of Neverland, if I may say so. It's my lifework so to say.'' A devilish grin plays on the boy's face.

''Okay, cut the crap! I don't have time for all of this. Tell me what I have to do to save my father and let's get it over with.'' The blonde feels like she's about to explode any second.

The boy motions her to calm down. The evil grin doesn't disappear from his face. ''All in due time. All in due time. The object you're searching for is lying right there.'' He points to the waterfall.

''That's a waterfall…?'' asks Emma not understanding.

''You're quite observant aren't you?'' Jeffrey asks sarcastically. ''Well, it's not as much the waterfall you should be interested in, it's what's behind it.'' He casts a sly glance at the blonde. ''The key to your father's cure is behind that waterfall. In the Cave of Whispers.''

''Lake of Reflection, Cave of Whispers, not the most original names in the world now is it?'' She walks up to the waterfall to get a closer look. ''And how the hell do I need to get behind it?'' she asks as she's leaning forward.

Within a split second, Jeffrey is next to her, holding her arm and pulling her back a little.

''I wouldn't do that if I were you,'' he says. ''The water is poisonous.''

''Of course it is…'' says Emma sarcastically. ''So, how do I enter the cave than?''

''That's all up to you. You're the Product…''

''Of True Love, with the purest form of magic, yeah, yeah, I get it,'' interrupts Emma the boy. ''But can't you give me a clue? Anything on what I've to do?'' She looks around for any indication that will point her to the right direction, but there's nothing. At least not at plain sight.

''Try to find your inner calmness,'' is the only hint he gives.

''My inner calmness? How in the world can I find my inner calmness when my son is kidnapped by a crazy lunatic who is way too much of a smartass for his age, when my father is dying because a deathly poison is running through his veins and when my mother's on the edge of a mental breakdown because of it?'' it all comes blurting out in one single breath. Emma's cheeks are red of exertion and desperation.

Another grin forms on Jeffrey's face. ''What you need is a little bit more of self-confidence,'' he says. ''Where's your fighting spirit gone? I know you have it in you.''

''That went lost in the process,'' is Emma's curt answer.

''Did it? If I recall it correctly, you were probably the only sane person entering this island, taking up the leadership role, and getting everyone to cooperate. I've seen your strength Emma, and you're capable of even more than you're aware off. Come on, just give it a try.''

He can't almost hide the eagerness in his tone of voice, which finds Emma suspicious. But she feels that she has come to a point where she's willing to do anything, at all cost. There's also simply no time to ask questions. ''Okay,'' she sighs, ''here goes nothing.'' She takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. She needs to ignore all the thoughts that are rotating like a whirlwind through her mind. Block it all out in some way. But how? Without noticing, she has clenched her fists and is squinting her eyes in an attempt to fully focus on the task at hand.

After about a minute of standing like that and hoping, praying that it would work, still nothing happens. She opens her eyes and releases the air she didn't realize she was holding. ''I can't do it! I just can't do it!'' Emma cries.

Jeffrey shakes his head. ''Just giving up so fast won't help you Emma. You need to try it again.''

''But don't you see it? Ican't. I _can't_,'' she says almost so quiet as in a whisper. ''I'm not the strong woman everyone tries to make me believe. I'm just like everyone of you here. Just as lost. I'm an _orphan.'' _

And that's when it happens. The waterfall splits in two and opens like a set of theatre curtains. The water is now on both sides of the mountain, leaving a wide opening in between. A path of rocks make their way from the bank of the lake into the cave, like a footpath.

''Apparently you can,'' remarks Jeffrey, as he beckons her to lead the way into the cave.

''But… how? I mean… How did this happen? I thought I had to find my inner calmness and all that crap? How did this just happen?'' The blonde is completely confused.

''It seems that honesty works too. Therefore it also seems that you're more lost than I would've ever thought…'' answers Jeffrey mysteriously.

''What's that?'' asks Emma?

''Nothing, forget about it. Come on, let's go inside. We've a Prince to save.''

* * *

''Charming?'' asks Snow worried. Her husband tends to fall asleep every few minutes or so, and every time that happens, the brunette is terrified that he won't wake up.

But her husband opens his eyes and searches for hers. ''Hey,'' he whispers hoarsely. When he senses her anxiety, he takes her hand in his and squeezes softly. ''I'm sorry Snow. I'm sorry I didn't tell you right away.''

The brunette shows him a small smile. ''I know you are. And to be honest, I can't blame you. I know why you were trying to hide it from us. You were trying to save me and Emma from the pain. I think I would've done the same. But to realize that if I hadn't found you on time, it would've been too late, and I wouldn't be able to say goodbye to you. That breaks my heart. Also to know that you decided to go through all of this by yourself, all alone. Charming, it kills me!''

The Prince also takes her other hand in his. ''The only thing I could think off was that I needed to protect you and Emma. There was no time to think this through, and keeping it a secret from the two of you seemed like the best option at the time. I do realize now that it might even hurt you more than when I would've told you right away. That wasn't my intention, and I'm so sorry.''

Snow releases her hand and gently cups his cheek. She then softly kisses his lips, which is enough information telling him that he's forgiven.

When she pulls back, the forgiveness has made room again for anguish. ''She still hasn't come back David. I don't know where she is.''

''She'll come back to us Snow, I promise.''

* * *

''What if something has happened to her? What if she ran into a Lost Boy, or even worse, what if she ran into Pan?'' cries Snow.

Pitch blackness are the only words to describe the cave with. Emma and Jeffrey just entered the so-called Cave of Whispers, and the blonde is trying to find support while holding onto the wall. ''Jeffrey?'' she asks. She really can't see a thing. ''Jeffrey?'' she tries again.

''Just follow the sound of my voice.''

Chills are running up Emma's spine. She recognizes this voice. ''Pan?''

''As I said, a very observant lady you are. You really didn't notice it was me didn't you?''

''What do you want?'' Emma asks in a flat tone.

''Well Emma, I've to say, I'm a bit disappointed that you still have to ask me that question. I think we spent some reasonable amount of time together, did we not? Are you really going to tell me that you don't know what my favorite activity is?'' Peter makes a disapproving clicking sound with his tongue. ''And I really started to feel a connection with you, but I'm afraid the feeling wasn't mutual. Too bad.''

She could've known this was all just a trick of that miserable Peter Pan. Why did she let herself being fooled like that?

''Like I said Emma, just keep following my voice. It will all become clear in a minute. I assure you that.''

But the blonde already had turned around, trying to find the exit.

''Oh, and if you're trying to find the exit, don't bother. This is a maze. You won't find the exit so easily. Not until you've completed your task here.''

''What task? Pan, let me out. Right now!'' His evil laugh sends another chill through her spine.

''You wanted to save your father didn't you? Well, in that case you've to do just as I say.'' Emma can almost hear the victory joy in his voice. ''I can't explain to you how much I love to play games. Especially the ones I created. You've to follow my rules, otherwise you've basically killed your own father. Oh, and you won't see your son back alive.'' He drops a pause for the dramatic effect. ''So where were we? Oh yes, that's right. And there was light!'' As soon as he has spoken these words, the cave is illuminated in light coming from burning torches across the cave. ''Much better don't you think?''

Emma now can actually see the evil grimace across the boy's face.

''Just one more thing,'' Peter adds.

With a snap of his fingers, Snow and Charming appear out of nowhere in a corner of the cave.

''Welcome Prince Charming and Snow White. I hope you enjoyed the short trip down here?'' asks Pan, still grimacing.

''Emma? What's happening? What are we doing here?'' asks Snow worriedly to her daughter.

Emma can't turn away from her father's gaze. He looks so much worse since the last time she saw him. Suddenly she feels extremely guilty for abandoning them, when they needed her so bad. ''Mom, Dad, I'm sorry, I didn't know, I…''

''Okay enough with the pathetic tears Princess. Let's play,'' says Peter as he interrupts her.

''Why are you doing this?'' asks Emma again.

''I told you! I like to play games. And there's that little other fact I need to share with you. The longer I keep you folks away from Henry, the better Lost Boy he becomes…''

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Enjoy the new episode of Once Upon a Time tonight, and for the Ginnifer Goodwin fans: enjoy Killing Kennedy tonight! We get a double doze of Ginny this Sunday! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**This story started as an one- to - three shot. We're at chapter 8 now. Sigh... Well, these characters are just 'forcing' me to continue, but I hope you guys like that as well. please let me know if you feel that it's getting too lengthy :)**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to all the guest reviewers of this story, because even though I'm not able to answer you directly, I want you to know that I really appreciate the time you take to send me your feedback and thoughts. It really means a lot. **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything, just this profile. **

* * *

''Okay people, let's do not waste precious time, cause I'm sure your father, and your beloved husband,'' Peter nods to Snow, ''doesn't have much left of that now does he?''

''Leave my parents out of it. This is between you and me Pan,'' says Emma through clenched teeth.

''My dear Emma, that's just where you're wrong. This has become so much bigger than you realize. I'm planning on involving your parents in the game. After all, the more players the merrier, right?''

Suddenly, the air seems to vibrate and the ground starts to shake underneath their feet.

''Oh, I think that's the signal for the first round guys. Aren't you excited?'' he calls out, actually sounding just like a happy teenager. As someone would walk in now, not knowing who this boy was, he would definitely think it's just a really enthusiastic and nice kid.

And exactly that is what scares Emma. How can a young boy be the source of so much evil? How can a young boy like this become so extremely powerful?

The three members of the Charming family look around terror-stricken. They've no idea what Pan's plan is and what will happen next. The worst thing is, there's nothing they can do to stop it. They are forced to follow Peter's instructions, being captured like flies in the web of a spider.

A loud bang makes Snow jump up her feet. Not losing the grip of her husband's hand she looks at her daughter to make sure that she's okay.

The shaking has stopped and three wooden doors have appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the large area they're standing in. A green, a red and a yellow door.

''The beauty of magic!'' yells Peter. He moves closer to the three doors, going with his hand over the wooden frame of the first one. Just like he's petting a pet. ''So Emma. Which door will you choose? And remember, you can only pick one.''

The blonde takes a deep breath, and walks over to the three doors in front of her.

''Don't do it!'' cries Snow, no longer holding onto her husband, but running up towards her daughter.

When she feels her mother pulling on her arm to stop her, Emma turns around fiercely. ''Don't you see it? I don't have a choice here. I've to do this. Otherwise it means that David will die and we won't get Henry back. Who knows what will happen to him if he's around these Lost Boys and that miserable teenager one day longer! I'm not going to take that risk.'' She takes a second to catch her breath. ''Would you?'' When pronouncing the question, she's sending her mother a look that makes clear that a reply will not be welcomed. The blonde knows she's putting her mother in a difficult position, and that Snow's only trying to protect her, but her instincts tell her to go with it and not to waste any more time.

Snow only nods and lets her hands slide down Emma's arm. She understands. Quickly she moves away, back to Charming, as she feels that that's the only way to stop herself from clinging onto her daughter, begging her not to go through with this. She wants to protect Emma from every harm done to her, but that's just impossible. And she knows that. But it goes completely in against her maternal instinct to not protect her daughter from whatever there's behind those three doors.

That, Snow realizes sadly, is something that didn't go lost in the twenty-eight years of being oblivious to the fact that she actually is a mother. The maternal instinct was always there, deep imbedded inside her. But that's also why she's so well capable of emphasizing with her daughter, and so well capable of understanding why Emma wants to do this. It's for the exact same reason Snow wants to stop her. Emma also wants to protect her child from any harm. The helplessness and powerless feeling that her daughter must experience at this moment, is enough for the brunette to back off.

''Emma,'' whispers Charming, still sitting in a corner of the cave.

When the blonde turns around to face her father, Snow sees that there are tears welling up in her eyes.

''Yes?'' Emma asks.

Charming's condition has worsened enormously in the past hours. He has difficulty speaking and breathing. ''Believe in yourself. You can do this. And we're here waiting for you.''

Emma doesn't answer her father.

But before she knows it, Snow feels one arm of her daughter wrapped around her. She notices that the other arm is wrapped around Charming.

''I love you,'' is all the blonde says.

The hug takes merely a few seconds before Emma pulls back again and starts walking back to the row of doors. Without stopping, she grasps the doorknob of the yellow door. A loud squeak sounds, and when the door opens, she steps inside what looks like a dark, empty space.

When Emma has also placed her second foot over the threshold, the door closes behind her with a loud bang. The sound of it echoes in the seemingly empty space.

* * *

Pitch-blackness again, just like before in the cave, but it feels different now. There's something to it, but Emma can't put a finger on it. Something she recognizes. Still nothing.

She doesn't know where to go, because of the darkness. It forces her to use other senses than her eyes. So that's where she's trying to focus on. Stretching her fingers and walking a bit, she's trying to find something to hold on to. Something to touch. By focusing, she's trying to capture any sound that's coming from the near vicinity, but the intense silence she gets in response actually hurt her ears.

She almost wants to give up, but suddenly she realizes what's so familiar to her. It's the smell that's surrounds the area.

It's a mixture of the smell of old fabrics, cigarette smoke and sweat. And Emma sure as hell knows where she sensed this combination of smells earlier.

It's like if the blonde's epiphany switched on an invisible light switch, as she all of a sudden finds herself standing in the middle of the living room of her third foster family. The Johnson's.

* * *

''Wonderful, wonderful!'' beams Pan. ''That's my girl. She gets how this game works!'' He's looking at some sort of mirror and nods approvingly.

Snow desperately wants to know what he's looking at, but she doesn't want to leave her husband's side.

Charming's totally out-of-breath, but he wants to know what's happening. ''What are you doing? Where's Emma?'' He's panting heavily.

Snow places a soft kiss on his temple, not sure if that's to comfort her husband or herself.

''I'm so sorry, that's so rude of me, to completely shut you guys off of the good part. But let me tell you, your daughter is a tactical player and a fast learner. She's figuring this thing out rather quick.'' He shakes his head and laughs. ''What am I rambling? Let me just show you. Let me just show you how your daughter relives her darkest memories, without you being able to do anything about it. The only thing you can do now is watch.''

* * *

**Thank you for reading. xoxo**


	9. Chapter 9

**I've changed the rating of this story to M, because this chapter will have explicite mentions of physical and sexual abuse. Just a warning before you start reading. I apologize beforehand, it's quite a heavy chapter. **

**Just want to say that you guys are amazing! Thank you so much for bearing with me! :) **

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything. Just this profile. **

* * *

There are not many things that scare Emma, but to actually be in this house again gives her chills all over. She can't help but feeling the exact same way like when she was ten years old again.

She had lived in this house for three years. And she can honestly say that these three years were the worst years of her life.

Everything reminds her of something she had experienced here. The table she sat on to do her homework, the couch that she preferred to hide behind whenever Paul, her foster dad, was drunk again. The orange wallpaper with flower print which is cracked at several places, because the cat would scratch on it. Everything's just like Emma remembers. Dirty magazines, empty snack packaging and leftovers are spread out all over floor. The blinds are closed, like it always was. The Johnson's didn't like prying eyes.

The sound of a door closing startles the blond. Instinctively, she ducks behind the couch. _'Perfect,'_ she thinks, '_of course the couch makes the perfect hiding place.' _

''Emma? Emma!''

The blonde hears the unmistakable voice of her former foster dad. The hairs in her neck stand on edge.

''Where the hell is that miserable child?''

Emma can tell that he has been drinking. The way his footsteps sound from behind the couch make it clear. She hears a chair being thrown against the wall. Oh yes, Paul has been drinking. '_Great, and I'm still hidden behind this couch,' _she thinks.

''Emma, you fucking little shit, get your ass over here!'' A loud bang comes from the kitchen. ''Son of a bitch!''

It's even worse than she expected. Old suppressed feelings rise up and overpower Emma. The only thing she wants to do now is to disappear as she's paralyzed by pure panic. Panic, because she knows very well what Paul is capable of when he has been drinking.

The man enters the living room, tripping over his own two feet.

'_This is it, I'm dead,'' _thinks the blonde. Intuitively she covers her head with her arms.

It's like time passes by in slow-motion. Paul comes closer to the couch with each second. ''Emma! You bitch, where the hell are you?'' He's only about a meter away from Emma's hiding place behind the couch. On the way, he grabs some magazines from the floor that are in his way, and throws them to the other end of the room. ''Get your ass down here, right now!''

Not again, please not again. She's trying to make herself even smaller by crawling up in fetal position, still placing her arms over her head. With one eye she looks up, keeping track of every movement her former foster father makes.

But when he walks around to the other end of the couch where Emma is hiding, it seems like he's not even seeing her. Like she's invisible to him.

Emma's hands tremble, but with this knowledge, that people are not able to see her, she calms down quite a bit. She tries to move a little, testing if he can hear her or not, but either he's too drunk to notice the shuffling sound she makes, or he really can't hear her. She hopes it's the last option.

A door closes quietly and a ten-year-old girl walks into the room, her eyes warily aimed on Paul's back. It's like she's trying to make herself invisible by walking on her toes and moving closely against the walls.

* * *

Snow and Charming don't need an explanation to know who this little girl is. The long, blond hair and the big blue-greenish eyes speak for itself. This is unmistakably their daughter Emma.

They're observing the situation by looking at the mirror Pan has handed to them.

Snow clings onto Charming even tighter by this sight, and her husband squeezes her hand. She feels tears stinging behind her eyes, ready to fall. This is their daughter they're looking at. She can't be much older than ten, guesses Snow. She leans her head carefully on her husband's shoulder.

''I know,'' says Charming, ''I know.'' He kisses the temple of her head.

''She was supposed to be with us Charming. In our palace, surrounded with love. Look at the place she was living. It's horrible, truly horrible. That man. He's drunk, he's violent. What did they put our little girl through?''

''Hey,'' whispers Charming, ''she's strong our girl.'' He needs a second to catch his breath. ''And this already happened remember? And look at her now. She's a fantastic and powerful woman.'' He leans his head on Snow's.

''But she didn't deserve this. Not this. We wanted to give her her best chance, and look what that brought her.''

* * *

Emma's silently begging the younger version of herself to leave. But it's a hopeless attempt of course, both because the girl can't hear her, and because the girl's only ten years old. Where would she go? She has no one to turn to.

''Where the hell have you been!'' Paul turns around and the little Emma freezes. He runs towards her and slaps her in the face.

It hurts the present Emma to see herself being hit by her foster dad. ''_This is crazy,'' _she thinks, ''_I need to get out of here.'' _She tries to make her way to the front door, to make an escape. All the emotions and feelings she gets confronted with are too much to handle.

''You were supposed to be home an hour ago! You little fuck, just thinking you can ignore the rules I set for you? Don't think so. Come here bitch, you're getting the punishment you deserve.''

Emma knows what's going to happen to little Emma. Paul's going to drag the little girl up to her room and do the most horrible things to her. She shakes her head. No, she doesn't want to go through this again. She needs to leave. But before she can make her way over to the door, an invisible force seems to lift her up and with the blink of an eye, she finds herself in her old bedroom.

* * *

''What are you doing? Don't do that to her!'' Snow jumps up and runs over to Pan.

The Prince and his wife see everything in the mirror through Emma's eyes, and what they see happening now in Emma's old bedroom, is too much for both of them to bear.

Charming looks away from the mirror, having tears in his eyes.

Snow on the other hand lashes out at the boy who now holds another mirror to direct everything that's happening behind the yellow door.

Peter only shows her a big grin when she literally starts strangling him.

The frustration and anger reaches a boiling point when her hands touch the skin of Pan's neck. She presses as hard as she can. She wants to feel the life float out of this repulsive young boy who kidnapped her grandson, and who's putting her daughter through so much pain.

''You can kill me of course,'' says Peter with a pinched voice, ''but that means you'll kill your husband and grandson too. Your choice.''

Reluctantly, Snow releases his neck and let her voice drop to an absolute low. ''Don't think you get away with this Pan. Not this time.''

''I think I'm on the right track so far,'' laughs Peter.

The brunette shakes her head and gets back to Charming.

The Prince had been observing his wife with a certain sense of awe, but with her back next to him he can't help but to look at the mirror and see what's happening to his daughter.

* * *

''You get what you deserve you horrible brat, come here!''

Little Emma frees herself from her foster dad's grip when they stumbled up the stairs.

The man was too drunk to focus on where they walked, so he knocked his head on the wall, and used the hand he was holding Emma with to press on the sore body part. ''Son of a bitch! Get over here you little…''

But just when he almost got a grip again of little Emma's sleeve, she ducks where after she makes a run for it into the master bedroom. The room that's next to hers.

Emma observes her little self, hiding in the closet, like she had done so many times. On rare occasions her foster dad wouldn't find her, as he was too drunk and often passed out somewhere on the floor before he got to her. But way too often, he would find her and drag her right back to her own bedroom.

How much Emma wishes she can just pick up the little girl and run out of here with her, she sadly realizes that this is an event that already happened in the past. There's nothing she can do to change what has happened. She can't change history.

It's so strange. Her heart is aching for this little girl. Like she's an observer to something that didn't happen to her, but to someone else. Observing it from a distance probably makes it even worse.

Experiencing it at the time was awful, yes. Paul had broken what was left of her piece by piece, but at a sudden moment, Emma had become a sort of numb. Locking all of her feelings and emotions out. It was her defense system, the only thing she could do to survive. It had completely changed her, inside- and out. She had become quiet, and didn't have friends in school. She was always sitting by herself in the furthest corner of the schoolyard, far away from the other pupils. Basically, she had shut herself off for the rest of the world.

Now, seeing it happen from a distance makes her knees week and it hurts, it hurts so bad.

Paul wobbles to the master bedroom, holding onto the wall for support. ''Where are you my little Angel? Papa wants to see you!''

That had always been Paul's next step. Saying sweet words to get little Emma out of her hiding place. But the girl wasn't stupid, she knew his tricks by now, so she doesn't make a sound.

Emma holds her breath. She doesn't recall this particular moment, as she had suppressed these memories over the years, and she hopes that this is one of those moments where Paul would pass out before he got to her.

''My beautiful, pretty girl. Where are you?'' Paul again. ''Are you hiding under the bed?'' He ducks and looks underneath the bed. ''You love playing hide-and-seek don't you Precious? But Daddy will find you.'' He burps loudly. ''Come on Emma, don't make this hard on me. That will have consequences, but you know that already, don't you?'' He lets his voice sounds like that of a sweet and caring father. ''My little girl, are you hiding in the closet again?'' He moves closer to Emma's hiding place.

''Leave her alone!'' cries Emma, but it's useless. There's no one who can hear her in there.

It's too late anyway. Paul swings open the closet door and finds little Emma huddled on the bottom of the wardrobe. ''Here you are! And now you come with me!'' He pulls her out of the closet and drags her back to her bedroom. There he removes her clothes violently and drops them on the floor.

Emma sees the bruises on the girl's body. Some of the scars she got as a child are still visible on her body. Burdens of the past.

Paul throws the little girl on her bed and covers her body with his weight. He then touches her everywhere and removes his pants.

There's happening too much for the blonde. Old feelings and emotions are rushing back to her when she sees what the younger version of her has to go through. It's like Pandora's Box is being opened. ''Is this what you want?'' she cries, raising her arms up to the ceiling. ''Well, congratulations you have succeeded. You won!''

Little Emma is lying motionlessly on the bed, undergoing all the brutal acts without uttering a sound or making an attempt to stop it.

Emma knows what the little girl is doing. She had learned during her time at the Johnson's to shut herself off from the outside world, by thinking about how her life could've been when she would have parents who loved her. Thinking about all the things she would wanted to do in life. That was the only way to get through the numerous amount of rapes and abuse she had experienced in this house.

She uses the same method now, as the emotions overwhelm her. She bends down on her knees, head facing the floor and her ears covered with her hands to shut down the loud noises Paul makes.

* * *

At the moment when Paul finds little Emma in the closet, Snow screams.

Charming gets trapped in another coughing fit, and his hands are filled with blood again. But he doesn't pay attention to that. He only has eyes for what he sees happening in the mirror. ''Emma,'' he whispers. ''Emma.''

Peter is grinning at them when they observe the sexual abuse of their child. ''Such bad parents. How could you let that happen to your precious daughter?''

Snow hides her face in Charming's shoulder and sobs unstoppably.

The Prince can't stop watching. It's killing him to see his daughter being abused like this. It's the most inhumane sight he ever has had to face.

Suddenly, the yellow door opens and Emma appears out of nowhere in front of her parents. Still facing head down, sitting on her knees and covering her ears.

''Emma! Oh Emma!'' Snow makes her way over to her daughter, where she's joined later by Charming. They both hold her in their arms.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! xoxo**


End file.
